Marmalade Boy: The Lost Episodes of Senior Year 1
by Gentlewolf
Summary: The continuing story of Miki and Yuu, continuing from the last series of the anime series #76.
1. Episode 1

**Marmalade Boy****: The lost episodes of Senior Year**

_Episode 1_

* * *

**Author Note: **This Fanfiction takes place at the end of the anime series. It begins directly from the last episode, #76, after Miki and Yuu's talk with their parents regarding their relationship. It is my utmost intent to keep the fanfiction as close to the original story line as is possible, based on my knowledge of the series. This is a continuing series, currently consisting of 9 chapters with plans for a few more in the hopefully near future.

**Disclaimer:** **_Marmalade Boy_** is a manga created by _Wataru Yoshizumi_, which was later adapted by Toei Animation into a 76-episode anime TV series. I claim no rights to the characters or original story line.

* * *

After confessing their love for one another to their parents and getting it straightened out that they were not half brother and sister, Miki's Father Jin told them to "Feel free to date or whatever."

Rumi, Miki's Mother, even asked, "Did you really think we didn't know about you two?"

"Day by day it was a joy to see you two falling in love," added Chiyako, Yuu's Mother.

Miki's head spun, she could hardly believe their parents. All this time when she and Yuu thought they were being so careful, and their worries over how their parents would react to their relationship, it was all for nothing. If it weren't for so many people being around her, she thought she might collapse again. As it were, Jinny, Doris, and Meiko were all crowded around her.

"Well Now!" Exclaimed Rumi as she clapped her hands together. "Since we're here, in America, what shall we do?"

"I Know, I Know!" Chiyako cried excitedly while jumping up and down with one arm raised high above her. "Let's tour New York!"

"Sounds like a great idea," Jin agreed, nodding his head in sync with Chiyako's jumping.

"Hey Brian, do you think you could give us some sight seeing and hotel recommendations?" Asked Yuu's father, Youji, placing an arm around Brian's shoulders.

"Uh…..Y-Yeah, sure," Brian, one of Yuu's classmates, stumbled over his words and glanced at his girlfriend Doris for assistance.

"YEAH!!" Exclaimed a quartet of voices as Miki and Yuu's parents embraced one another with Brian and Doris caught in the middle. "We'll see you back at home," they all winked to Yuu and Miki as they escorted Brian and Doris through the door.

"Michael, you don't mind that Meiko and I join you for the night, do you?" Hinted Satoshi while draping one arm over Michael's shoulders and the other arm over Meiko's to guide them towards the door.

Miki and Yuu blinked back at Bill and Jinny, surprised over the sudden departures. "Uh…Well…" Bill began as he started to wrap an arm around Jinny's waist.

"Actually, I was hoping that Miki might take a short walk with me," interrupted Jinny, pulling out of Bill's embrace.

"S-Sure," Miki stumbled over her words, unsure of being alone with the girl across from her. Especially not after their last encounter alone. Yet Jinny appeared to be dating with Bill now. Everyone had been especially nice to her since her incident in Manhattan, Miki thought to herself.

"Bill and I have a few things to discuss anyway. We'll meet up with the two of you in a bit." Explained Yuu while giving Miki a gentle nudge.

Miki followed Jinny out onto the school grounds and down a walking path. Keeping her eyes on the beauty around her she nearly bumped into Jinny who had just stopped in front of her. "I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention!" Miki quickly stammered.

"You're too kind…" Jinny smiled slightly before taking on a more serious look. "You are not the one who should apologize."

Miki studied the girl across from her blankly for a moment. Miki thought the girl to be really pretty, a lot like Arimi. Also like Arimi, Jinny had tried to steal Yuu's affections. Yet, could it be possible that, like Arimi, Jinny's interest had changed? Jinny now seemed really close to Yuu's roommate, Bill.

Jinny broke eye contact from Miki, suddenly feeling very awkward about what she had to do. She raised a hand to her cheek, remembering how Bill had slapped her after discovering what she had said to Miki the last time she had flown to New York to see Yuu. "I am the one who needs to apologize to you," Jinny began. "Nothing ever happened between Yuu and I. You are the only one in his heart." Pausing for a moment, Jinny grabbed both of Miki's hands and stared at her intensely. "I am so sorry for causing so much pain between you two. Yuu loves you very very much. When he thought your relationship was over, he would sit out on the roof for hours every night looking at the stars. He wouldn't let anyone close to him. Now even Anju."

Miki blinked rapidly to keep her tears from falling. She was deeply moved by Jinny's apology, but it pained her heart thinking that Yuu loved her too much to cheat on her, yet she had dated Kei because she was so lonely. Clearly Yuu loved her more and she suddenly felt unworthy of such deep devotion.

Seeing the tears in Miki's eyes, Jinny felt horrible and sniffed back tears of her own before hugging Miki as though she were a long lost sister. "Pull yourself together, Miki, Yuu and Bill are coming," Jinny whispered before pulling away to hold Miki out at arms length. "I promise you that if I ever see any other girls looking at Yuu with interest, I'll be the first to tell them to back off because his heart is already taken."

Quickly rubbing at her eyes, Miki smiled gratefully at Jinny and noted the sound of footsteps coming up from behind her. "Thank you, Jinny."

"Miki's smile was more then words could say and Jinny immediately felt lighter and a sisterly affection towards her. Jinny practically skipped to Bills side. Looping her arm into Bills she exclaimed in a cheerful voice. "Ok, lets go!" Looking at Yuu, she added, "You better take good care of her!"

Yuu pulled Miki into an embrace, not sure what to think about what Jinny had said. Upon looking down at Miki's face, his stomach flipped at the site of her tear filled eyes. Seeing the question and concern in his eyes, Miki immediately wiped at her eyes and smiled brightly. "It's nothing, don't worry about it!" Miki responded in her most cheerful voice. Not entirely convinced, the depth of Yuu's gaze deepened. "Really!" Miki smiled, turning out of his embrace and pulling him further down the path. "Show me more of your school, Yuu, Please?!"

That afternoon was spent touring Miki around the campus of St. Andrews high School. Yuu had spent the remainder of his junior year and would attend his senior year here in America.

That evening, Yuu ordered pizza delivery and they ate together in the common room of the dorm. It was quiet and slightly awkward. She and Yuu had been alone together often enough at their home in Japan, but this place was strange to her. She didn't understand English well enough to follow the show playing over the T.V. and thus the noise seemed more silent.

Noting her uneasiness, Yuu stuffed the last bite of pizza into his mouth and started to gather up the empty pizza box, of which he had eaten the most, tossed it into the garbage and walked around the sofa to turn off the television.

At that moment the phone rang. Having blinked out of her daze, Miki and Yuu stared at one another for a moment. "Now who could that be?" Yuu wondered, walking out into the hall to answer the call.

"Hello?" Yuu answered in the traditional English American custom.

"Hi, Yuu?" Came Satoshi's voice over the receiver.

"Satoshi-san? Hi, is everything ok?" Yuu questioned back in his native language.

"Yes, everything is well. I was just calling to let you know that I have arranged for our flight back to Japan. Michael, Miki, Meiko, and I will leave tomorrow at 9:25 in the morning," Satoshi Informed him.

"Hai, Satoshi-san. Domo Arigotou," thanked Yuu as he returned Miki's look of confusion with a smile.

"Good, Brian told me to tell you we will be there bright and early to pick you and Miki up in the morning. He said also that your parents are staying at The Shoreham Hotel, where they plan to stay the remainder of the week. They will be calling you later to make plans for the five of you to fly home together," Satoshi explained before adding, "I expect that everything is well over there?"

"We just finished eating dinner," answered Yuu

"Ok, now listen to me, Yuu," Satoshi began. "You and Miki have another year during which you will be in America. You don't want to do anything that is going to make the situation harder then it needs to be on both of you." Satoshi paused, waiting for a form of acknowledgement. "Do you understand me, Yuu? Don't take advantage of the situation."


	2. Episode 2

**Marmalade Boy: The lost episodes of Senior Year****  
Episode 2**

* * *

**Author Note: **This Fanfiction takes place at the end of the anime series. It begins directly from the last episode, #76, after Miki and Yuu's talk with their parents regarding their relationship. It is my utmost intent to keep the fanfiction as close to the original story line as is possible, based on my knowledge of the series. This is a continuing series, currently consisting of 9 chapters with plans for a few more in the hopefully near future.

**Disclaimer:** **_Marmalade Boy_** is a manga created by _Wataru Yoshizumi_, which was later adapted by Toei Animation into a 76-episode anime TV series. I claim no rights to the characters or original story line.

* * *

Standing in the hallway as Yuu unlocked the door to his room, Miki was again reminded by the complete silence of just how alone they were. Mostly everyone had left the school for their summer break. At home, in Japan, she had always had her own room to retreat to. Here and now, however, she was going to be alone with Yuu and in the same room alone for an entire night. She could feel her heart pounding in her chest. What was wrong with her? She had wanted and expected to be alone with him during their last trip together, but Michael, their exchange student from America, had followed and ended up staying with them uninvited.

Miki jumped suddenly at Yuu's touch. He had just pushed the door open and was now looking at her curiously. "You ok, Miki?" he asked.

Shaking the thoughts out of her mind, Miki burst into a cheery smile, "Yeah!" She exclaimed in her most cheerful voice and walked past Yuu into his room. Miki stood inside the door looking around. This was the first time she was actually seeing the inside of his dorm room. She was momentarily stunned by the layout.

Moving around her, Yuu began to lower the ladder, which lead up into the loft. "Come on, there's something I would like to show you." Yuu stated as he stood at the bottom of the ladder gesturing that she should go up.

Once in the loft, Yuu walked with her to the window. Peering out across the Hudson River, Miki gasped at the sight of Manhattan's skyline lit up like a thousand twinkling stars against the night sky. "It's Beautiful!" she whispered against the palm of her hand, which had risen to cover her mouth.

"It's the second best view on campus." Yuu stated, as he lean against the window frame.

"The second best?" Miki questioned, breaking her gaze away from the skyline to look at Yuu.

"Would you like to see the best?" Asked Yuu as he stepped out of the window and held a hand out to her.

With a nod Miki allowed herself to be lead out onto the roof and guided away from the window with Yuu's arm wrapped firmly around her waist. After settling down onto the rough, sandy shingles, Miki let out another gasp as she looked up at the beauty of the night sky. This must be the place Jinny was talking about, Yuu's special place.

Wrapping an arm around her shoulders and pulling her against him, Yuu explained, "I spent a lot of time out here thinking about you. I felt closer to you, knowing that we are both under the same sky, and I wouldn't feel so lonely. In a way, it even made me feel closer to you."

"Oh Yuu…" Miki whispered under her breath as she rested her head against his shoulder and closed her eyes. Time seemed to stop and Miki engraved every moment of the day's events into memory. She wouldn't ever give in to her loneliness again. "Yuu?" She asked, remembering the incident from earlier in the day with Jinny. "Could you ever forgive me for the things that I have done?"

Completely clueless as to what she was referring, Yuu didn't give the question much thought. "Forgive you for what? I don't see anything to forgive?" He answered without much effort.

Pulling away from his embrace, Miki's expression turned serious as she moved around in front of him so that she could see his face. "I've been horrible. Jinny told me how faithful you stayed to me. About how you would sit out here for hours and not let anyone close to you."

Yuu raised an eyebrow, confused about where this would be heading. "Is that what Jinny had to talk to you about?" He questioned. Taking on a somewhat darker expression he added, "What exactly did she say to you? I knew something was wrong when I saw the tears in your eyes. She wasn't trying to harass you was she?"

"No, no, no…." Miki quickly stammered, momentarily forgetting about the slope of the roof as she wave her hands frantically in front of her.

Yuu quickly grabbed her hands to keep her from tumbling backwards off of the roof. "Then what is this about?" He questioned.

Tears welled up in her eyes, brought about with the realization of how close she had come from getting seriously hurt, and because Yuu seemed not to know what she was referring to. She would have to say everything out loud. She broke eye contact. Feeling even more ashamed of her past actions, Miki stumbled over her words, saying, "I…I couldn't be a sincere girlfriend to you. I thought only of myself and of my loneliness. I thought only of how I couldn't stand being apart from you. I never considered how you might be feeling the same. " Pausing to catch her breath and sniffle back her tears, she continued, "I started to see Kei-kun because I was so lonely, b-but you never wavered at Jinny's attempts to seduce you…" She was suddenly cut off by Yuu pulling her into a tight embrace and broke into a sobbing fit against Yuu's chest.

"You silly, silly girl," Yuu whispered against her ear as he ran a hand over her hair and allowed her to cry against him. "I asked Tsuchiya-san to take care of you."

Taking a moment to register in her mind what she had just been told, Miki pulled away to look upon Yuu's face, her tears ceasing in a moment of shock. "Y-You ASKED Kei to take care of me? What?? When?"

Could it be that Kei hadn't bother to tell her of his visit here during his trip to New York for the piano competition, Yuu wondered. "When he came to New York," he stated matter of factly.

"What!?" Miki exclaimed, and suddenly began to wave her arms frantically trying to catch her balance, as she again nearly toppled backwards off of the roof.

Catching her by the waist band of her shorts and settling her to sit in front of him so he could keep both of his arms around her, Yuu continued, "Tsuchiya-san said that he would take you. He asked if it was over between us. I told him that it depended on your feelings. I knew that you were lonely and that I could not support you. Tsuchiya-san said that he could. I wanted you to be happy. That is why I had asked Tsuchiya-san to take care of you."

So that was it, Miki thought to herself. Why That Little! She would have a thing or two to say to Kei-kun when she got home.

"It is in now in the past," Yuu continued to say. "We know what is in store for us through this next year. I believe that we can persevere. We have already been through so much."

Miki didn't have any words to compare. Yes, they had already been through so much, and yet here they were. True love knew no limits. It could stretch across the many thousands of miles that would be between them for most of the next year. She would wait, and this memory would just have to hold her over until they would be able to make the next.

"It's getting pretty late," Yuu's voice broke the silence. "You're going to have a long day tomorrow," He added as he helped her to her feet.

Once inside and back down the ladder Miki stood looking at the two beds in the room. Her mind began to wander and she remembered the last time, on their last trip, that she had wanted more then anything to sleep in the same room as Yuu, but he had slept in a room with Michael and she in a room on her own. Now, she and Yuu would finally be sleeping in the same room alone. Yet this was nothing like she had imagined. Her heart pounded in her chest again and her palms felt sweaty.

Having returned the ladder up into the ceiling, Yuu watched Miki, trying to hear her thoughts. Actions spoke louder then words. Was she worried about sleeping in the same room with him, alone? Yuu struggled with his own thoughts and feelings. His blood pumped through him like molten lava, his heart raced and his pulse throbbed. However, he could read Miki like she was an open book. "Here, you can sleep in this," Yuu said as he handed her the shirt that he had just pulled from his dresser. "I'll step out for a moment so that you can change," he smiled at her before stepping out of the room and closing the door behind him.

Miki stared after him for a moment before moving. She sat down on a bed, hugging his shirt. What do I do now, she thought to herself. A few more minutes passed as she sat and her mind wandered. Suddenly feeling her cheeks growing hot, she jumped up and glanced at the door. How much time had passed? She fumbled quickly to undress and slip into Yuu's shirt. The shirt came to her mid-thigh. She would have to be careful about how she sat, or else Yuu would easily be able to see her panties, she thought as she sat back onto the bed and stretched the shirt down around her knees.

The minutes changed on the clock and Miki began to wonder if she should go look for Yuu when the door handle turned. Her heart pounded, like it had when they first met, as he came into the room and shut the door behind him.

"You can sleep in Bill's bed if you want," Yuu said without looking at her as he started towards his bed.

Miki's heart felt as if it had stopped. "B-Bill's bed?" she questioned. Miki didn't realize she hadn't known whose bed was whose.

"I'm sure he wont mind," Yuu finished while he turned down the blankets of his bed.

Feeling the blood rushing to her head as she jumped up, Miki stammered, "But…I…wanted to sleep with you…" she looked down at the floor and raised her hands to her flushed cheeks. "In your bed…" she added.

Slowly, Yuu turned to look at her, but decided not to tell her that he had been joking with her and that she was on his bed, having figured it best that he sleep on Bill's bed. Quite suddenly Miki burst into tears as she crumpled to the floor.

"Miki!" Yuu exclaimed, and he was suddenly by her side, lifting her off of the floor.

"I-I'm afraid…" sobbed Miki against Yuu's chest as he held her tightly.

Nuzzling against her hair, Yuu replied, "Don't worry. Tonight I'll only hold you…"


	3. Episode 3

**Marmalade Boy****The lost episodes of Senior Year****  
Episode 3**

* * *

**Author Note: **This Fanfiction takes place at the end of the anime series. It begins directly from the last episode, #76, after Miki and Yuu's talk with their parents regarding their relationship. It is my utmost intent to keep the fanfiction as close to the original story line as is possible, based on my knowledge of the series. This is a continuing series, currently consisting of 9 chapters with plans for a few more in the hopefully near future.

**Disclaimer:** **_Marmalade Boy_** is a manga created by _Wataru Yoshizumi_, which was later adapted by Toei Animation into a 76-episode anime TV series. I claim no rights to the characters or original story line.

* * *

Miki startled awake, momentarily forgetting where she was. Yuu's arm tightened around her waist reassuringly. "Good morning," he told her when she blinked up at him in a second of surprise.

Yuu lay next to her, propped up on an elbow. Oh yeah, she slowly remembered, she had slept with Yuu last night. Turning as red as red bean paste, she yanked the blanket over her head and corrected her thoughts. She had slept in the same bed as Yuu last night. Nothing had happened. As he had promised, Yuu had only held her. He had even slept on top of the blanket, letting her shyly hide beneath them. As the heat in her cheeks cooled, she slowly lowered the blanket to look up at Yuu's smile of amusement.

"I didn't have the heart to wake you, you looked so cute," Yuu winked, watching the color in her face brighten again. He loved to tease her just to see her reaction. "Do you know that you snore," he teased, leaning down to kiss her forehead. "Don't worry though, it's a cute little one," he added with a mischievous smile.

Having stunned her into a loss of words, Yuu had time to leap out of bed before she instinctively slapped out at him. "YuuUUU!!" She yelled.

Yuu enjoyed the moment, having greatly missed her viberance. Lost in thought, he was nearly caught off guard as Miki tackled him suddenly. Catching her around the middle, he silenced her protests with a deep and passionate kiss.

Melting against him, Miki's heart felt light and she believed she wouldn't ever feel more content. Truthfully, she had immensely missed Yuu's teasing. Wanting to savior the moment Miki wrapped her arms around him with a joyful hug.

"Everyone will be here soon," Yuu reminded Miki, regretfully breaking the moment. "We had better get ready."

Unwillingly pulling away from one another, Miki & Yuu scrambled around a morning routine in preparation for Miki's return to Japan.

Down in the common room they were greeted by Bill and Jinny. "Good morning," everyone exchanged. Jinny approached Miki with a beautifully wrapped package, roughly the size of a department store gift box. "It's nothing, really," Jinny began to explain. "Just a little something for you to remember your trip to New York." Jinny handed the gift to Miki as Brian could be seen pulling into the drive in his SUV. "Don't worry, you can open it on the plane," Jinny added with a hug, then moving aside so that Bill could say goodbye also.

"Have a safe trip home, Miki," Bill told her. Giving her a quick hug of friendship, Bill handed her back off to Yuu at the sound of Brian's horn. "Better hurry or you'll be late," he said to Yuu as they all walked to the door.

Giving Jinny one last hug, Miki thanked her again and exchanged another farewell to her and Bill before crowding into Brian's SUV with Michael, Satoshi, Meiko, and Yuu. Though the ride to the airport was a bit cramped, Brian arrived with a few extra minutes to spare.

At the gate, Yuu pulled Miki away from the group and into an embrace. "I will be with you in a few days," he assured her. "Your ring," he added. "If you have it still, let's open our gifts together, as it should have been." The tears in her eyes and smile on her face told him that she had not discarded the gift as he had told her to before he left home to come back to America during the beginning of the summer break. That was when they had reunited, neither being able to deny their feelings for one another. They had agreed to exchange birthday presents late, and Yuu had bought her a real ring this time, to replace the toy one he had bought for her on New Years. That was before he had found the picture of their parents from college and mistakenly thought it to mean that Miki's Father, Jin, was his biological father. Yuu had given the Ring to Miki, still wrapped in it's jewelers box, telling her to do with it as she pleased, either to consider it as a gift from a family member or to throw it away. Yuu had then returned to America hoping he could learn to think of Miki as only a sister.

"Come on, Miki, It's time to go," Meiko quietly interrupted, having given her friend as much time as she could before approaching.


	4. Episode 4

**Marmalade Boy****The lost episodes of Senior Year****  
Episode 4**

* * *

**Author Note: **This Fanfiction takes place at the end of the anime series. It begins directly from the last episode, #76, after Miki and Yuu's talk with their parents regarding their relationship. It is my utmost intent to keep the fanfiction as close to the original story line as is possible, based on my knowledge of the series. This is a continuing series, currently consisting of 9 chapters with plans for a few more in the hopefully near future.

**Disclaimer:** **_Marmalade Boy_** is a manga created by _Wataru Yoshizumi_, which was later adapted by Toei Animation into a 76-episode anime TV series. I claim no rights to the characters or original story line.

* * *

Miki watched out the window as the plane took off. Her mind wandered and her heart fluttered as if already among the clouds they headed towards. Yuu would be flying home in a few days with their parents. Remembering their morning together, Miki smiled to herself. Last night she had slept better then she had slept for a month. How would she fall asleep alone from now on, she wondered. Though she had been afraid at first, once she relaxed it had been very comforting to fall asleep in his arms. Miki frowned at the thought of it being very unlikely that they would have the chance to sleep in the same bed together any time soon. Especially now, since they had confessed their relationship to their parents.

"What is it, Miki?" Meiko questioned from the seat next to her.

"Huh?…" Miki responded, snapping out of her thoughts.

"You look upset. Don't worry, Yuu will be home next week." Meiko unknowingly comforted with a smile. Miki had helped her through her most difficult times, and Meiko was determined to do the same for Miki.

"Oh…no, no, no…" Miki stumbled with a cheerful smile. "It's nothing like that."

With a questioning look, Meiko handed Miki the journal that they used as a way to share their deepest private thoughts and emotions.

Accepting the book, Miki set it on her tray and stare down at a blank page, wondering how she should put her thoughts into words. _Have you and Na-chan ever…you know…been intimate?_ Miki wrote and slid the book aside to her friends tray.

Reading the entry quickly, Meiko blinked rapidly back at the blank line waiting her written answer. _Why do you ask that, Miki? Did something happen last night between you and Yuu?_ She finally wrote in reply and passed the journal back without expression.

Miki felt as equally shocked about Meiko's answer as Meiko had felt about Miki's question. That she could not read Meiko's expression made it even worse. Answering a question with another question nearly felt like a slap in the face. Meiko had always been a very private individual. After all, Miki didn't even know about the relationship between her best friend and their previous teacher until two years after it had begun. Blushing furiously, Miki wrote hastily in reply, _No! Nothing like that! I'm sorry, please don't be mad._

Meiko accepted the journal as Miki tentatively passed it back to her. Laughing to herself she gave Miki a reassuring smile before touching her pen to the journal page. _Silly! I'm not mad. It was just sudden. Na-chan and I haven't been that way. With the distance between us, we agreed it wouldn't be a good idea. Na-chan is insistent that I finish school and doesn't want to hinder my impending graduation._

Miki let out a sigh of relief after reading the response. She tapped her pen on the tray while focusing on her thoughts and let out a sudden squeal of surprise at the journal being yanked up from her tray.

"What's this?" Michael questioned, leaning backwards over his seat in front of them.

"MIiiiCHAEeLll!!" Miki yelled, momentarily forgetting about her seat belt as she tried to jump up after the journal.

"Ohh… Is this your diary?" Taunted Michael, pulling the journal further away from her reach, laughing as she struggled to unbuckle the seat belt. "hey….HEY!!!" Michael's humor was suddenly cut short as Satoshi snatched the journal from his hand.

Miki exchanged a look of horror with Meiko before they both unbuckled their seat belts and jumped up to peer over the seats in front of them. "Satoshi!!" They both gasped simultaneously.

With a turn, Michael plopped back down in his seat to glare at Satoshi sitting next to him. "Man, what did you do that for?" he complained, crossing his arms.

Closing the book, Satoshi handed it back to Miki, who fell back into her seat with a sigh of relief.

"Soo…..What is this, Miki?" Satoshi questioned in a sly voice as he turned to lean over his seat to interrogate the girls behind him. "You and Yuu did What last night?"

"WHAT!?!" Gasped Michael. As he jumped back around in his seat with an inquiring look back at Miki.

Her cheeks as red as red bean paste, Miki held the journal up to her face with the attempt to hide her embarrassment.

"That's none of your business," Scolded Meiko to the guys, shooing them back around in their seats.

"Ahhhh, MAaaNnn…" Sighed Michael. "This flight is going to be SOoooo boring!!!."

"Don't worry about it, Miki." Meiko told her friend as she placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Why don't you open your gift from Jinny?"

"Oh Yeah," Miki said to herself. She had nearly forgotten about it. Reaching under her seat, she pulled the department store size box up to her lap and tore at the wrapping paper. Inside lay a piece of paper over top of what looked to be a tank top. The paper read:

_Miki, I am so glad that I was able to apologize to you in person and to get to know you better. You and Yuu have something really special. We're all cheering you on! Here's a little something to show off about your trip to New York. Have a safe trip, Jinny & Bill._

Miki pulled the tank top out of the box and held it up to reveal the I ♥ New York Logo printed across it


	5. Episode 5

**Marmalade Boy****The lost episodes of Senior Year****  
Episode 5**

Miki snapped awake and leapt out of bed. Oh No, she thought, she was late! In a panic she grabbed for her clock. 8:38, it read. She had overslept! With her heart pounding wildly Miki rushed to dress before she flew out of her bedroom door and down the stairs.

Today was the day Yuu and their parents would be home. She had barely been able to sleep last night and had finally fallen asleep around 2:00 in the morning. The flight was to arrive at 9:00 this morning and Miki had wanted to be there to greet them.

"Ohayou," Meiko greeted from the kitchen as Miki rushed through the door, which separated the living area from the bedrooms.

"Meiii…kooo!" Whined Miki after she remembered that her best friend had stayed the night with her. "It's almost 9:00!! Why didn't you wake me? You know I wanted to meet them at the airport!" She spattered until she was out of breath.

Setting Miki's breakfast plate on the table, Meiko attempted to calm her friend down. "Miwa-kun is picking everyone up, and I thought you needed to sleep. You were up pretty late." Meiko smiled, "Besides, you can take some time to eat and get ready for Yuu's homecoming."

With a blush Miki was suddenly aware of her miss-matched outfit and bed-head.

"You don't want him to see you like that, do you?" Meiko teased as she led Miki to her spot at the table for breakfast.

Miki sat down and stare for a moment at her food. "Wow, Meiko, this looks Great! Did you make this?"

Sitting across from her friend, Meiko buttered a piece of toast and handed it to Miki. "Of course I did, silly. Now lets eat so that you can go get ready," she winked.

Quickly eating about half of her plate, Miki pushed away from the table with a glance at the clock. "Gomen ne, Meiko, but I'm to excited to eat anymore."

Nodding in understanding, Meiko shooed Miki away from the table. "Go, I'll take care of everything down here."

Practically skipping around the table, Miki pounced on Meiko with an overwhelming hug. "Arigatou gozaimasu, Meiko!" She then rushed back through the door and up the stairs to her room.

After rusteling through her clothes, Miki finally settled on a cute pair of shorts with the I ♥ New York tank top that Jinny had given to her.

Miki dressed, brushed out her hair, and applied a touch of the makeup that Chiyako-mama had given to her. Just as she was finishing she heard the commotion downstairs of everyone's arrival.

Rushing out of her bedroom door, Miki ran head on into Michael as he made his way groggily to the stairs. His yawn turned into a mischievous grin as he pushed ahead of her onto the stairs where he began a painstakingly slow descent.

"Miiichaeeelll…Move!" Miki cried while attempting to push him into faster pace.

"Don't rush me, Miki. What if I were to fall?" Michael grinned over his shoulder at her.

"Just…let…me…by…" Miki stammered while trying to push under Michael's arm to no avail.

"Why are you in such a rush, It's just your parents." Michael continued to tease. "But…Oh, Right…Yuu was coming home with them." He snapped his fingers at the sound of Yuu's voice.

"MOVE!" Cried Miki, and pushed past him. "Yyyuuuuuuu!!" She called as she shot down the stairs and out into the living room.

Miki!" Exclaimed a duet of voices as Miki found herself sandwiched between her mother and Chiyako-mama. "Isn't it so exciting!"

"Sure is," Miki replied unknowingly as she scanned the room in search for Yuu while struggling to escape their embrace.

Miki…you're not even paying attention to us," both mothers pouted as she pulled out of their hold.

She only wants to see Yuu," Whimpered Miki's mother, Rumi. "I've lost my baby girl," Rumi cried as she brought her hands to her face.

"There there," Chiyako soothed as she hugged Rumi and patted her hair.

"Laying it on kind of thick, aren't you?" Came Yuu's voice from behind Miki as he wrapped his arms around her middle. "Meiko commented about them having the same shirt as you," he whispered into Miki's ear after kissing her on the cheek.

"What?" Miki jumped in confusion over all of the commotion. "Oh! No, that's not true!" She explained while noting both Mother and Chiyako-mama wore the same I ♥ New York top as her. "The shirts look great! You both look so pretty!"

"See, she noticed." Stated Chiyako.

"You really noticed?" sniffed Rumi.

With a gentle push from Yuu, Miki stepped back into their Mother's embrace.

"We could be the Three Ronin!" The Mothers squealed excitedly in unison as they sandwiched Miki between them again


	6. Episode 6

**Marmalade Boy****The lost episodes of Senior Year****  
Episode 6**

**

* * *

Author Note: This Fanfiction takes place at the end of the anime series. It begins directly from the last episode, #76, after Miki and Yuu's talk with their parents regarding their relationship. It is my utmost intent to keep the fanfiction as close to the original story line as is possible, based on my knowledge of the series. This is a continuing series, currently consisting of 9 chapters with plans for a few more in the hopefully near future.**

**Disclaimer:** **_Marmalade Boy_** is a manga created by _Wataru Yoshizumi_, which was later adapted by Toei Animation into a 76-episode anime TV series. I claim no rights to the characters or original story line.

* * *

A Knock on her bedroom door caused Miki to jump. Ah, Kami! She wasn't ready yet. "Miki?" Came mama Chiyako's voice. "Miki, would you like some help?"

With a sigh of frustration Miki rested her hairbrush in her lap. Why did the whole family have to come? Tonight was a special night for her and she feared their parents would ruin it. "Yes, please." She answered with a deep breath.

Miki's bedroom door opened and mama Chiyako floated into her room, followed by her own Mother, Rumi. Gravitating towards her, one woman took over brushing her hair while the other woman began to apply her makeup.

It was a familiar situation. Just like they had done in preparation for the senior ball she had attended with Satoshi before Yuu went to America.

"I didn't think that this day would ever come," sniffed Miki's Mother, Rumi, as she finished brushing Miki's hair down.

"We have waited a long time for this," agreed mama Chiyako while applying the finishing touches of Miki's makeup.

Both women stepped back to admire their work, their eyes glistening with tears. Miki blushed under their observant gaze. What were they going on about? It wasn't like she and Yuu were getting married.

Miki's cheeks darkened to the color of red bean paste because of her thoughts until her father's voice interrupted them. Jin, called from the bottom of the stairs, "Aren't you girls ready yet? We're going to leave without you if you don't hurry."

After joining her father, Jin; Yuu's father, Youji; Yuu and Michael downstairs, the family of 7 continued on their way to the restaurant.

Once there, at the French Grill Restaurant, they were seated at a familiar spot.

This is where it had all begun. Right here, in this very same restaurant at this very same table. This is where Miki and Yuu had first been introduced when their parents met to discuss their plan to switch partners. Miki was pulled away from her thoughts as Yuu gently squeezed her hand.

After dinner, a bottle of plum wine was served and Youji was the first to speak. "We have been looking forward to this moment for awhile now," he indicated towards

Chiyako, Rumi and Jun. "Ever since the first moment when we noticed that spark between the two of you."

Being the next to speak, Rumi explained, "It has been difficult, watching both of you work through your feelings and not being able to help."

"But it has been a joy watching the two of you develop your relationship," continued Chiyako.

"I think that I sum it up for the four of us in saying that I wouldn't want to see it any other way. We're relieved that we don't have to pretend to be ignorant of the situation any longer," Jin finished with a toast.

"So," Michael started, after taking a gulp of his drink, "when were you guys planning on exchanging these?" From under the table, Michael pulled Yuu's watch and Miki's ring still wrapped as they had been a couple of months ago when they were originally bought.

"MIIICCHHAAEELL!!" Miki yelled while jumping to her feet to snatch the gifts out of his hands. "Where did you get those!?"

"Oh, they were just laying around." Michael answered with a wink as Yuu pulled Miki down into his lap in an attempt to keep her from jumping over the table at Michael.


	7. Episode 7

**Marmalade Boy****The lost episodes of Senior Year****  
Episode 7**

* * *

**Author Note: **This Fanfiction takes place at the end of the anime series. It begins directly from the last episode, #76, after Miki and Yuu's talk with their parents regarding their relationship. It is my utmost intent to keep the fanfiction as close to the original story line as is possible, based on my knowledge of the series. This is a continuing series, currently consisting of 9 chapters with plans for a few more in the hopefully near future.

**Disclaimer:** **_Marmalade Boy_** is a manga created by _Wataru Yoshizumi_, which was later adapted by Toei Animation into a 76-episode anime TV series. I claim no rights to the characters or original story line.

* * *

Yuu pulled Miki aside before she could follow their parents through the door upon their return home. The night wasn't over yet. Yuu had plans of his own. Their parents had taken them out to dinner and toasted to the final announcement of his and Miki's relationship. Now, Yuu wanted to take Miki somewhere special, just the two of them.

"Yuu?" Miki questioned while he pulled her around to the side of the house. Before they had left to go to the restaurant he had brought his bicycle out so it would be possible to make a quick get-a-way. Mounting the bike, Yuu motioned for Miki to do the same and together they stole away into the night.

Their route was a familiar one and Miki tightened her grip around Yuu's waist as they neared the hill that they would soon be racing down. Soon enough the couple dismounted the bike and climbed down to the beach.

This was their secret place. The place where Yuu had brought her shortly after their families moved into the same house together. This was the place where Yuu had taught her how to skip rocks over the water.

Coming up from behind, Yuu wrapped his arms around her waist and Miki leaned back into his embrace as they stare out across the bay. The night was peaceful and quiet. The lights of the city skyline reflected from the opposite bank onto the water. Resting her head back against his shoulder, Miki caught her breath with a sigh of wonder. "Look, Yuu! The moon is full! Isn't it beautiful?!" She exclaimed in delight.

"Mmm…" Yuu responded, nuzzling her neck

With a giggle Miki spun herself around in his arms, "You're not even paying attention," she reprimanded with a smile.

Yuu grinned at her with a twinkle in his eye, "Sure I am," he replied, tightening his grip around her as if to be sure she couldn't escape. "I'm paying attention to the only thing that is important to me at the moment," he explained and nuzzled his cheek against her hair.

"Aww, Yuu!" Miki exclaimed. Her heart was full of more emotion then it could hold, and it over flowed as a rush of warmth and color to her cheeks. She nearly caused them to topple over backwards by suddenly pushing herself up on her toes to meet his lips with hers.

Yuu steadied their stance and took advantage of her lips. This moment had haunted his dreams while he was in New York. This may be one of their few chances to be alone together for the remainder of their summer vacation. He doubted that their parents, or Michael, would give them much privacy from now on.

Slowly, Yuu eased down to a sitting position, only breaking the kiss so that Miki could arrange herself to cuddle comfortably against him. Together they watched the reflection of light play across the water's surface.

Picking up a rock from the ground beside her, Miki attempted to skip it across the water. She found it was much harder sitting down, but did manage to make it skip once. She looked over her shoulder with a triumphant smile at Yuu. Yuu smirked back at her with amusement, found a stone beside him, and though barely adjusting his position skipped the rock over the water three times.

With a pout, Miki withdrew from Yuu's embrace and ran her palm along the ground to find another stone. She barely jumped up and away from Yuu's reach as he attempted to snatch her back to him. Once to her feet, she positioned herself as he had taught her and threw the stone with four successful skips over the water. With a squeal of joy Miki danced her way back towards Yuu.

Yuu couldn't help but to laugh at her enthusiasm, and snatching her hand pulled her down beside him again. "If I hadn't have been sitting at such a strange angle, mine would have skipped further," he taunted.

"Oh really?" Miki looked skeptical. "So why don't you get into a better position and try again? That way we'll see who's better." She challenged.

"No, I'd rather not," he answered. "I've got better things to do."

Taken back at his answer, Miki crossed her arms with a pout. "What's that suppose to mean?"

Typical Miki, she couldn't ever tell when he was playing with her. She was too easy to upset. With a mischievous grin, Yuu pushed himself up to his knees and positioned himself as though he were about to pounce.

"N…Nani?" Miki stumbled, taking a step back. "What is that look for?"

"On your marks," Yuu began. Miki took another step back. "Get Set," he continued.

"What are you doing, Yuu?" Miki squealed with another step and she started to pivot on her heal upon seeing him make ready for the chase.

"GO!" Called Yuu as he leapt into a sprint after her.

"YUUUuuuu!!??!!" Miki squealed after completing her turn, barely jumping away from his grasp, and took off down the beach.  
The chase didn't last long before Miki's foot slipped in sand. Being within arms length of her, Yuu managed to grab her arm, pulling her down to land on him as they toppled to the ground.

Miki struggled against him to no avail as he rolled her over to the ground beneath him and began to tickle her mercilessly. She was sure her face must be blue from lack of oxygen before he finally let up. He didn't give her much recovery time before rolling her over again to straddle over top of him and with his fingers tangled in her hair brought her lips down to meet his.

Miki's head spun, both from lack of oxygen and from realizing the position they were in. Miki quickly pulled a leg up and across his body and repositioned herself to a sitting position next to him. Her face glowing a dark red she placed her hands on her lap. Averting her eyes away from Yuu she found that she stare down at the ring she now wore.

Propping himself up on his elbows, Yuu admired her lovingly. He loved when she was flustered. It was very becoming to him. He raised a hand to the side of her face to caress it tenderly. "You're not hurt are you?" He asked with concern.

After a brief moment to recollect her emotions, Miki raised a hand to his and pressed her cheek against the palm of his hand. "No," she said, her voice coming as a whisper, and she met his gaze with hers. "You just caught me by surprise," she explained while stretching to lie beside him, her head rested against his shoulder, to admire the moon.

Due to the position of the moon, Yuu checked his watch, the watch that Miki had bought for him. It was the gift that he had received from her at the restaurant earlier that night. Just as she now wore the ring that he had bought for her earlier that summer.

Reluctantly, Yuu stood and helped Miki to her feet. It was getting late and they should get home before their parents worried. The ride home was silent. Miki rested her head against Yuu's back and savored what little time they had left of their night together, because as soon as they were home, Miki would be in her room and Yuu would have to be in his, at the other end of the hall


	8. Episode 8

**Marmalade Boy****: ****The lost episodes of Senior Year****  
Episode 8**

* * *

**Author Note****: **This Fanfiction takes place at the end of the anime series. It begins directly from the last episode, #76, after Miki and Yuu's talk with their parents regarding their relationship. It is my utmost intent to keep the fanfiction as close to the original story line as is possible, based on my knowledge of the series. This is a continuing series, currently consisting of 9 chapters with plans for a few more in the hopefully near future.

**Disclaimer****:** _**Marmalade Boy**_ is a manga created by _Wataru Yoshizumi_, which was later adapted by Toei Animation into a 76-episode anime TV series. I claim no rights to the characters or original story line.

Gomen...Gomen... I'm sorry that it has taken so long to get this episode posted. I thought that I had already posted this one and Episode 9. I'm working on Episode 10 and hope to have it up by the end of the week. Enjoy!

* * *

Ginta flinched, just barely saving against Miki's serve. She was really working it hard at the other end of the tennis court. They were normally evenly matched, but it was clear by how aggressively she swung her racket that something was bothering her. Ginta had known Miki for years. They had both been in the Tennis club since Jr. High. He knew how she played, and he knew that something wasn't quite right.

At this rate, thought Ginta, he would have to take a miss. Miki had called him earlier that day and asked him to meet her for a game. He didn't mind that she had some frustrations to work out, but even he had his limits.

What in the world was bothering her, Ginta wondered? Had Matsuura done something to upset her? The thought nearly cost Ginta his ear when Miki's next serve whizzed past.

"Oye, Miki?!" Ginta called to her after snapping out of his thoughts.

"Ginta!?" Yelled a concerned Arimi from outside the court.

"Miki?" Questioned Meiko from where she stood next to Arimi.

Meiko and Arimi clinched the fence and continue to watch as Miki paced impatiently at the other end of the court swinging her racket hard in anticipation. "Come on, Ginta. Serve!" Miki yelled.

"Ginta, Stop!" Arimi demanded. "This game is getting out of hand. Stop now before you end up hurt!"

"Or before Miki hurts herself," Meiko added, concerned over her best friends behavior.

"Let's call it a game, Miki," said Ginta with a nod and started to approach her.

Miki continued to swing her racket as though she hadn't heard him. Ginta walked around the net, and timing with her swing, snatched the racket from her hands. "Miki, Stop!" he yelled. "This isn't like you!"

The look on Miki's face turned like a flip of a coin from a look of shock to tears.

"M…Miki?" Ginta stammered in wonder. What in the world was going on with her? If Matsuura had treated her badly he swore he would…. Ginta thought with clinched fists.

"Miki?" Meiko called in concern while she ran onto the court and to her friend's side.

"Ginta! You were too rough with her!" Arimi yelled at him as she followed Meiko.

"I was not…" Ginta defended with a step back. Damn that Matsuura. WHAT did he DO to her??

"I'm sorry," Miki sniffed against Meiko's shoulder. "I just couldn't take it anymore."

"WHAT!?" Ginta growled and grabbing Miki's shoulders spun her away from Meiko to face him. "What did Matsuura do to you Miki? If he did anything to hurt you I'll…I'll…"

"Ginta!" Arimi snapped while taking hold of one of his arms. "Right now YOU'RE the one hurting her!"

"Yuu?" Miki questioned with wide eyes. Matsuura, Yuu. What was Ginta talking about? "Yuu didn't hurt me…" She wondered how Ginta could think that he would and leaned into Meiko's supportive arm around her.

"He didn't?" questioned the trio simultaneously.

"Of Course not!" Miki stated. "How could you think such a thing?"

"Why don't we talk about it at the café." Meiko suggested and began to walk, with Miki, off of the court.

"What did I do?" questioned Ginta about the look Arimi shot at him before he followed Miki and Meiko off the court with their equipment.

"Did Ginta hurt you, Miki-san?" Asked Arimi. "I'm sorry if he did. He can be so inconsiderate sometimes."

"Hmm?" sniffed Miki. "Ginta?" Miki looked at Arimi as though she had never seen her before. "Nani?" Miki blinked in confusion. "Ginta didn't do anything." She finished in his defense.

Ginta sighed while he followed the girls. They talked about him as if he wasn't even there. "See, I didn't do anything," he started to say, but went silent with the look his girlfriend, Arimi, shot at him.

When the group reached the Café, Arimi pulled out a chair and Meiko helped Miki to sit down in it. Ginta set their tennis gear down with a loud thud, ignoring the look that Arimi gave him, and pulled a chair up to sit in front of Miki. "If Matsuura didn't upset you," Ginta said, resting his arms on the table and leaning towards her, "then who did?"

Arimi opened her mouth to reprimand him for being so nosey when Miki spoke.

"It's Michael!" She told them. "He follows Yuu around everywhere! He's like a little puppy. I've hardly gotten to spend any time with Yuu." Miki vented in one long breath.

"Michael?" The trio questioned in surprise.

"Why would Michael want to spend so much time with Matsuura?" asked Ginta.

Miki shook her head to indicate she didn't know. "He kept Yuu tied up in their room all night last night talking about America. The night before that, Yuu was invited to have dinner with Sakuma, Suzu's father, since he sponsors Yuu's education in New York. All day yesterday Michael followed Yuu around everywhere we went. This morning he asked Yuu to go with him to Yokohama, since that is where Yuu lived before our parents moved in together. Mama Chiyako and Papa Youji talked Yuu into going. Yuu and I had made plans for today!" Miki finished with a whine and plopped her head down into her folded arms on the table.

"Come to think of it," Ginta began, "why IS Michael here? Why didn't he stay in America with his Family for the summer?"

"He told us on the flight back from New York that his father wanted him to completely immerge himself into Japanese culture and society." Meiko explained.

"We could always help him," offered Arimi, much to everyone's surprise.

"My Father's work is having an event that he expects for me to attend." Meiko said with a hint of annoyance. "I firmly believe it is his hope to rid my mind of the idea of becoming a writer and what he considers to be my nonsense of marring Na-Chan." She sighed. "If I invite Michael to go with me he would get some exposure to the business industry of Japan, my father may get his hopes up that I've forgotten Na-Chan, and I might actually have some fun." Meiko summarized in theory.

"You guys would be willing to do that for me?" Miki looked up with a hopeful smile and wiped at the tears that linger on her cheeks.

"Sure!"

"Of Course!

"What are friends for!"

Answered the trio, happy to see Miki returning to normal.

"Arigato, Mina!" Miki explained with joy, nearly toppling everyone over in their huge group hug.


	9. Episode 9

**Marmalade Boy****: ****The lost episodes of Senior Year****  
Episode 9**

* * *

**Author Note****: **This Fanfiction takes place at the end of the anime series. It begins directly from the last episode, #76, after Miki and Yuu's talk with their parents regarding their relationship. It is my utmost intent to keep the fanfiction as close to the original story line as is possible, based on my knowledge of the series. This is a continuing series, currently consisting of 9 chapters with plans for a few more in the hopefully near future.

**Disclaimer****:** _**Marmalade Boy**_ is a manga created by _Wataru Yoshizumi_, which was later adapted by Toei Animation into a 76-episode anime TV series. I claim no rights to the characters or original story line.

Gomen...Gomen... I'm sorry that it has taken so long to get this episode posted. I thought that I had already posted this one and Episode 8. I'm working on Episode 10 and hope to have it up by the end of the week. Enjoy!

* * *

It was late by the time that Yuu and Michael got home after their day in Yokohama. Michael had wanted to go everywhere. They even ran into a few of Yuu's old classmates who were fascinated with the "boy from America." They had talked Yuu and Michael into joining them for dinner and kept them there late asking questions about their exchange, Yuu to New York and Michael to Japan.

The house was dark and quiet upon their return. Michael chattered away about one of the girls who had sat beside him during dinner. Yuu excused himself to the bathroom and Michael started up the stairs. Once he was away from Michael, Yuu leaned his back against the closed door of the bathroom and listened to Michael's footsteps. Miki must be furious with me, thought Yuu with a sigh. He had not intended to be in Yokohama for so long.

Taking his time in the bathroom, Yuu hoped that Michael would change his clothes and go straight to bed. Coming out of the bathroom, Yuu listened for any sound coming from upstairs. Slowly, not wanting to alert Michael of his presence, Yuu ascended the stairs, trying to keep as quiet as possible.

On the second floor, Yuu continued to the hall. A floorboard creaked loudly with a step, bringing Yuu to a sudden stop. He listened for a sound, besides that of his heart pounding in his ears, from his and Michael's room.

After a moment of hesitation, Yuu took two quick steps towards Miki's door and entered her room as silently as he could. Keeping a hold of the door handle he closed the door behind him so that it wouldn't click.

Yuu let out a deep sigh of relief as his eyes adjusted to the darkness of her room. Very little light shown in through the window. He could faintly make out Miki's sleeping form on her bed and he inched his way further into her room. There was just enough light to make out the furniture placement so that he could safely find his way to her desk. Once there he switched on her desk lamp and turned to watch for her to stir in her sleep.

Miki didn't even twitch. Her breath remained deep and rhythmic. It wasn't anything like the first time he had kissed her. He knew that she was only pretending to sleep then. When she was resting in the school infirmary after being hit in the face with a basketball during P.E. class. Then, she had held her breath when he leaned down to kiss her lips. Now, she slept soundly.

Yuu pulled the chair out from it's place at her desk and sat so that he could rest his chin on the back of the chair while he watched her sleeping. The eye movements beneath her eyelids further confirmed that she was far into the world of her dreams.

Yuu returned his attention to her desk, where the journal she shared with her best friend, Meiko, lay. The pages beckoned to him, and though he knew he shouldn't, Yuu opened the book to the page bookmarked. After staring down upon a blank page for a moment Yuu found a pen nearby on the desk. Bringing the point of the pen to the first line of the page, he thought for some time before beginning to write.

_Gomenne, Miki. I rushed home with the hopes to spend some time with you, but I was too late. As I write this to you now you sleep peacefully in your bed. It reminds me of our night together in New York. Tomorrow, let's go out. I want to spend as much time together as we can before I return to America. Lets make happy memories of our time together. Your dreams must be sweet, for just now you smiled in your sleep. Sleep well. Oyasumi. Aishiteru!_

Yuu put the pen back down and left the journal laying open in the middle of the desk. He switched her lamp off and after waiting a moment for his eyes to adjust to the darkness again he crossed the room to her bed. After briefly gazing down onto her sleeping form, he pulled her blanket up around her shoulders and bent low to kiss her lips. A yearning pulled at him as the memories of holding her as they slept played through his mind. Yuu brushed a stray strand of her hair off of her face and lightly caressed her cheek before guiding his way back to her door.

He slipped as silently out of her room as he had when going in and passed down the hall to his own room. While he opened the door he hoped beyond hope that Michael would be asleep. It was hard to tell. The room was dark and he could see Michael's form lying on the top bunk. Michael appeared to be asleep. After closing the door in the same manner he had closed Miki's to assure there wasn't a clicking sound, Yuu crossed the room to his lower bunk and striping down to his boxers he lay in his bed.

His mind wandered back out of his bedroom door and down the hall, back to Miki's room. Ah Kami-sama, he thought. Miki would be starting school again soon, and not long after that he would be returning to St. Andrews in New York. He would have to think of something to ease the distance that would be between them. Already, after only one day of not being able to spend time with her, he ached to hold her, to tease her, to see her smile. Tossing on his side he allowed his mind to wander where it would until the peacefulness of sleep surrounded him.


End file.
